


Bound By My Own Hands

by red_crate



Series: 2017 Kinktober Collection [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Light Bondage, Safeword Use, platonic bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: Despite their history, Liam isn't at a place where he wants to see Theo suffer. And that is exactly why Theo asked him to do it. If anyone could be trusted with this, it was Liam.





	Bound By My Own Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So this is supposed to be for Kinktober, but this has zero sexual components to it. However, this does have an emotional punch to it. 
> 
> Kinktober day 6: bondage

 

Theo fidgets, tugging at the belt wrapped tightly around his wrists. He could break free easily, but that's not the point; he's not being restrained against his will. When the leather creaks ominously, he forces himself to still, and presses his face forward.

“Still green?” Liam's words rumble against Theo's forehead where Theo is hiding. He's sitting in Theo's lap now.

“Yeah. Yeah, just—” Theo’s voice gives out suddenly as the feeling of being laid bare hits him all over again. He swallows, and tries remembering why he's in this predicament. 

It is supposed to be an exercise in trust and power. When Theo asked him to do it—tie him up—Liam had wrinkled his nose. Despite their history, Liam isn't at a place where he wants to see Theo suffer. And that is exactly why Theo asked him to do it. If anyone could be trusted with this, it was Liam. 

Liam nuzzles his hair, and runs his hands down Theo's arms. “You're doing good, babe.” The endearment sounds only a little awkward. His scent and his tone are sure, though. 

Theo clings to that. 

“You're so good. You're strong, and important.” Sitting back enough that they can see each other, Liam's hands come up to cup Theo's face. “You're  _ important _ . You're pack.” When Theo tries to pull away, Liam digs his fingers below his jaw so he can't hide. “You're mine.” 

The shaky and almost vulnerable quality to Liam's last word is like a punch to the solar plexus. If there was anyone he wants to believe, it is Liam. Theo grits his teeth, shuts his eyes, and shakes his head. He can smell how Liam's resolve hasn't wavered one bit—how he might be unsure if he's allowed to make that claim, but he isn't doubtful of his want. 

“Red.” Theo pushes the word out of his mouth. 

“Okay. Okay, Theo.” For the first time since they started, Liam sounds like the scared kid Theo remembers meets so long ago. He reaches for the belt around Theo's wrists. “Hang on.”

“No.” Theo twists so Liam can't get an easy grip on the leather. He blinks his eyes open to look at Liam. “Not that.”

“Was it...was it what I said?” Liam bites his lip and slumps. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…” His words die off, and he tries again. “I don't know what to say?”

Theo leans forward again to inhale Liam's scent. He's so twisted up inside, that it feels like he doesn't know what he wants. 

“This is helping. It is. I’m just not ready to hear that yet.” He hooks his chin over Liam's shoulder, relaxing when arms come up to close around him in a hug. “Not yet.” 

Liam scoots on his knees until their stomachs are pressed together, and he tightens his hold on Theo. On hand closes around where Theo's wrists are bound. It's reassuring. 

“I'm here, okay? I'm not going anywhere.” 

Theo exhales.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).


End file.
